Evergreen
|image= |name=Evergreen |kanji=エバーグリーン |romanji=''Ebāgurīn'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=20 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Dark Brown |hair=Light Brown |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner=Elfman |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Fairy Magic Stone Eyes |alias=Ever (by Elfman and Laxus(?)) |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut= Episode 42 |japanese voice=Saori Seto |english voice= }} Evergreen is a member of the Fairy Tail guild and the only female of Laxus Dreyar' bodyguard, the Raijinshuu which are the main antagonists of the Fighting Festival arc. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right breast. History As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Evergreen first appears defeating a dark guild along with her fellow Raijinshuu using her stone eyes to petrify the members. She then returns to Magnolia, just in time for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She starts off by interrupting Lucy during her performance and petrifies her as well, before torching the stage curtain, revealing that she has done the same for all the other Miss Fairy Tail girls. She then announces along with the rest of the Raijinshuu that they were going to find out who the strongest in Fairy Tail was, and she threatens that if they do not defeat them, the petrified girls would crumble to dust. She later encounters Elfman, who battles her. While he is initially disadvantaged because of Evergreen's stone eyes, he transforms using his Beast Soul Takeover, and blindfolding himself to avoid eye contact. However, Evergreen still manages to defeat him, and petrifies him as well. She is then seen defeating some of the other Fairy Tail members, commenting on how weak they are. Later, she tries to ambush Erza with her magic needles, but Erza manages to avoid it. She then tries using her stone eyes, which fail as Erza deflects it with her own artificial eye. Erza then tries to cut Evergreen, but Evergreen is flying too quickly. Evergreen then uses her machine gun attack and pelts Erza with continuous streams of large needles. However, Erza is able to dodge all of them with two swords, without getting injured. Evergreen then doubles the amount of needles and manages to graze Erza a bit, making her laugh and comment how she's the only queen of the fairies. However, Erza then requips two more swords, using her feet to wield them. She is then able to deflect the needles, and manages to pin Evergreen's sleeves to a wall, preventing her from using any attacks. Erza then demands that Evergreen turn the petrified girls back to normal, but Evergreen instead says that Erza is being naive, and announces that her eyes have remote control powers She then demands that Erza submit to her power by prostrating in front of her naked, and while it appears that Erza may have fallen prey to her trap, it turns out to be a ruse, as Erza has requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and around 100 swords with her. Erza then claims that if Evergreen feels that winning or losing is more important, she would kill Evergreen, and would have then taken revenge for the petrified girls. Evergreen then sweats at Erza's power, before screaming in terror. Evergreen then states that she gives up, and Erza then rounds up the fight by punching Evergreen in the face and knocking her out. Oración Seis arc Evergreen has slowly begun to open up to everyone. She even posed for a portrait for Reedus Jonah. However she stated she wouldn't pose nude, no matter how much he asked her; even though the thought never crossed Reedus' mind. Edoras arc She was seen celebrating with the rest of the guild upon Wendy's arrival. She seems to have changed her hairstyle and outfit, as she now wears a fur-like scarf. She also is seen waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild. She was sucked through the anima and turned into lachryma like the rest of Magnolia. Her counterpart in Edolas is never shown. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like all the rest of the guild is unaware of the events of Edolas. S-Class Trial arc She, along her teammates appear where everyone is celebrating Lisanna's return. When Lisanna commented on on how strange it was to see the Raijinshuu back home in Fairy Tail, Evergreen responded, "Well, I am a fairy!" Evergreen returns with a new makeover to which Lucy commented on. After Fried chose Bixlow as his Trial partner, Evergreen was greatly annoyed and decided to make a team with Elfman in response. As the participants head towards the island, Evergreen is wearing a swimsuit and still can't believe that there going to be enemies once they reach the island. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started despite Fried using a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 min, Evergreen managed to rewrite it easily since she had been with Fried for so long. This allowed Elfman and Evergreen to bypass the rune and head toward the island without having to wait 5 minutes. She and Elfman chose path A, but she gets upset since out of all the opponents, they had to bump into Mirajane as their opponent. She seems scared since Mira doesn't plan to hold back and has already entered Satan Soul to battle them. As the rest of the participants who passed the first trial gather together, Evergreen and Elfman suddenly pop out from the bushes, albeit with heavy wounds from the battle with Mirajane. However, with a victorious smirk, Evergreen proclaims that they have passed the first trial as well. When asked how, she simply grins and says that they managed to defeat Mirajane in a split second while she had her guard down. Later its revealed they shocked her by telling her that Elfman and her were going to get married. When the second trial to find Mavis Vermilion's grave begins, Elfman and Evergreen run into one of the piglike wild animals on the island. While Elfman and Evergreen are running he tells her where to go, which upsets her. As they continue running Elfman spews out more stuff about how men shouldn't run away, but Evergreen just wants him to stop talking. Right when the animal is about to trample them, Elfman grabs Evergreen and pushes him and her of harms way. They roll down a tunnel and back out into the wild with Elfman's body on top of Evergreen's. She pushes him off and reminds him that they just pretended to be engaged to beat Mirajane in the last trial and not to start thinking she actually liked him. Just then Zeref runs into them arguing. He is surprised there are people on the island. Evergreen and Elfman wonder how he got here since they know he's not in the guild. Elfman starts charging towards him, but before he can get too close the boy tells him to stop and not to come near him. He agrees to leave them alone, but suddenly he feels the death praying coming. A gray circle that kills anything in it starts to form around him and approaches towards Evergreen and Elfman. Just when they are about to be hit by the wave, Natsu Dragneel comes and pushes them down onto the ground, saving their lives. Natsu shouts to the boy, asking who he is. Just after that Zeref disappears and Evergreen expresses concern for the exam but Natsu and Elfman insist that they should carry on as its the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and so they move on with the exam, with Evergreen still not taking orders from Elfman. We later see her and Elfman take the warning from Erza that the Trial is on hold and they are about to take part in the battle of fairy tail. When she and Elfman have seen the flare, Elfman asks about the state of the trial, to which she replies that it would obviously be halted. Numerous Grimoire Heart members then emerge from bubbles in the sky and prepare to fight the two. Elfman shouts that a man does not excuse intruders, and Evergreen notes all of them as pests. Nonetheless, the two easily dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity. Rustyrose then arrives, and because of his weird personality and hand motions, Elfman questions if he is a man, to which Evergreen tells him that this person was an "idiot". As the battle begins, Rustyrose summons an enormous armored creature which he calls "Belcusas the Thunderclap" that begins attacking them. Evergreen launches a barrage of needles at the creature, but the attack has no effect on it and it prepares to attack her. Elfman saves her at the last second and tells her to petrify "it". She says that she can't petrify things that aren't human, but Elfman says he was referring to Rustyrose, to which she says she can't do so because he's wearing glas ses. This causes some bickering between the two. As Belcusas engages Elfman, Evergreen charges Rustyrose using fairy dust and a fairy bomb She surrounds him with the dust , thinking that the weak point of summoner mages is that they are physically weak themselves so she goes in for the attack with her Fairy bomb. As she readies a ranged attack, she is caught off guard when Rustyrose transforms his arm into some sort of claw and slashes her with it.She is then knocked to the floor Elfman is knocked to the ground a moment later. On the ground, she and Elfman then listen as Rustyrose explains that Grimoire Heart plans to use Zeref to create a world where non-magic users are nonexistent. Evergreen then realizes that Zeref(The man who they met earlier) is on the island. On the ground still, Evergreen watches as Elfman and Rustyrose argue over their beliefs. After Elfman gets up to engage Rustyrose, Evergreen watches. When Elfman manages to use a smart manuever and strip Rustyrose of his glasses, Evergreen stands to petrify him. She tells Elfman that only Laxus is allowed to call her Ever, but she'll make an exception. Then she proceeds to use her stone eyes. However, Rustyrose cuts them both down with his claw-sword and it is seen that his glasses reappeared. He explains to the pair his magic, which allows him to materialize anything he wants. He then summons the Tower of Dingir, which traps Elfman and Evergreen as it rises. Evergreen apologizes to Elfman for not being able to make Elfman an S-Class mage, to which he replies that it was only her that allowed him to make it this far. They thank each other as the tower blows up. Sometime later, Elfman carries the barely conscious Evergreen into the ruins of the base camp. However, she is able to overhear Levy talking about how Fairy Tail must unite to defeat Grimoire Heart. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: As a member of Raijinshuu, Evergreen is one of the prominent members of Fairy Tail Guild, notably after the events of the Festival. She also proved along the series, as she petrified all the contestants of Miss Fairy Tail Contest with ease. Even though not classified, she proved to be as an S-class material as she gave Erza (an S-class) tough battle, and kept up fighting against Mirajane during the Trial. Evergreen is also able to rewrite runes o Fried's caliber and change them around for her benefit, although it seems her knowledge is at basic level. Evergreen uses Fairy Magic and Stone Eyes. Major Battles *with Raijinshuu VS Ghoul Spirit Members = WON *VS Elfman = WON *VS Erza Scarlet = LOST *with Elfman VS Mirajane = WON *with Elfman VS Rustyrose = LOST Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Raijinshuu